The Flea-Monster-Dullahan-Hybride
by Kanra Heiwajima
Summary: Izaya wird von einer seltsamen Organisation entführt, ‚die' implantieren ihm erfolgreich eine Gebärmutter und schwängern ihn, nach einigen Monaten injizieren ‚die' dem Fötus mit eine dritte Genetik. Was sich als Fehler herausstellt, (After Finale Fight, Mpreg, Shizaya)
1. DIE

The Flea-Monster-Dullahan-Hybride

Summary: Izaya wird von einer seltsamen Organisation entführt, ‚die' implantieren ihm erfolgreich eine Gebärmutter und schwängern ihn, nach einigen Monaten injizieren ‚die' dem Fötus mit eine dritte Genetik. Was sich als Fehler herausstellt, (After Finale Fight, Mpreg, Shizaya)

* * *

DIE

(Izayas POV)

Mein Kopf tat weh, nein, streicht das, mein gesamter Körper tat weh. Die Traumer welche ich vor etwa 2 Monaten, durch Shizu-chan erlitten hatte, schmerzten immer noch.

Heute war die letzte Operation erfolgreich beendet worden, welche meine Knochenbrüche und organischen Verletzungen beheben sollten. Zumindest hatten DIE es mir gesagt.

Wer DIE waren?

Nun es ist peinlich dass zuzugeben als Informant aber ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nur, dass DIE Kine-san von der Straße drängten, kurz nachdem wir Ikebukuro hinter uns gelassen hatten. DIE zerrten mich aus dem Auto und ließen die andern zwei zurück. Mehr wusste ich nicht, DIE betäubten mich und das nächste was ich wusste war das ich in einen Krankenhausbett in einen stark beleuchteten Fensterlosen Raum befand. Meine Arme waren eingegipst, ich trug eine Halskrause und die Restlichen Teile meines Körpers waren verbunden.

Wenig später kam eine ältere Ärztin und ein junger Hilfsarzt herein, mit Schirok masken weshalb ich ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte.

DIE sprachen nicht direkt mit mir, mit Ausnahme von zwei Sätzen.

„Wir bereiten sie auf die Operation vor." Und „Wie brauchen sie lebend." Das war schon 2 Monaten her. Meine Gliedmaßen waren nicht mehr eingegipst und ich war die Halskrause los, lediglich einige wenige Verbände trug ich.

* * *

Ich lag in diesem Bett und sah zu Decke. Wie gerne würde ich mich mit jemanden unterhalten. Die Schwester welche sich um mich kümmerte hatte den strickten Befehl nicht mit mir zu reden und die beiden Ärzte meinten, das es mir lediglich gestattet war über meinen Gesundheitszustand zu fragen, sollte ich dagegen verstoßen würden sie mir die Stimmbox entfernen.

Also hatte ich seit Wochen mich nicht mehr Unterhalten.

Ich wollte hier raus, meine geliebten Menschen von meinen Apartment oder Dächern zu beobachten. Mir Ootoro bei Russian Sushi von Simon kaufen. Dota-chin und seine Gang auf Dollars Mission sehen, mich mit Ryugamine Mikado unterhalten, wissen wie es mit seine Freunde Kida Masaomi, Sonohara Anri und auch Saki weiter gegangen war. Celty und Shinra übernatürliche Beziehung belächeln, oder mich über die Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Namie, ihrem Bruder und der kleinen Stalkerin auslachen. Aber vor allem wollte ich von meinem Lieblingsmonster durch die Gegend gejagt werden.

„Shizu-chan," flüsterte ich leise zu mir.

Hier fühlte ich mich tot, ich wusste nicht was diese Typen von mir wollten und um ehrlich zu sein, will ich es auch nicht heraus finden. Das einzige was half war an die Zeit zu denken, wo ich mich am lebendigsten fühlte und das waren meine Stadtweiten Kämpfe mit Shizu-chan.

Ich lachte innerlich.

Das ich dieses Monster so vermissen würde, wo ich noch vor 2 Monaten, versucht hatte ihn zu töten.

* * *

Ein knarren ertönte, welsches ich mittlerweile gut kannte, dir Eisernetür der einzige Zugang zu meinem Gefängnis öffnete sich. Und die zwei Ärzte kamen rein.

„Die letzte Operation war erfolgreich und ihre Werte haben sich im Norm stabilisiert."

„Wann beginnt also die Reha?" fragte ich kleinlaut. Die zwei sahen mich scharf an.

„Das wird noch eine Weile dauern, das Experiment wird vorgezogen, unsere Chefs wollen endlich Ergebnisse sehen."

‚Experiment?' noch bevor ich irgendwas fragen konnte, injizierte mir die Ärztin ein Schlafmittel, was mir auch schon vertraut war. Ich schlief keine Sekunde später.

* * *

Ich wachte in demselben Bett in denselben Raum auf. DIE schienen aber nichts getan zu haben, was mich verwirrte. Was war das für ein Experiment und vor allem weshalb brauchen sie mich dafür.

So vergingen ein paar Tage (schätze ich) bevor DIE zurück kamen. Wieder sprach niemand mit mir, sie nahmen lediglich eine Blutprobe von mir und gingen wieder.

Nach einigen weiteren Tagen begannen sie mit meiner Reha. Zuerst nur Dehnübungen im Bett, welche hauptsachlich von der Schwester ausgeführt werden mussten. Mein Ernährungsplan wurde geändert, ich bekam kein Fisch oder Eierprodukte und wenn ich mich weigerte dieses Haferschleimzeug zu essen, stopften sie es mir mit Gewalt hinunter.

Nach ein paar Wochen konnte ich wieder selbstständig stehen und gehen, weshalb ich von nun an ans Bett gekettet wurde. Und obwohl ich sehr häufig das Zeug, was DIE ‚Essen' nannten wieder auskotzte, wurde ich immer dicker.

* * *

Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Als DIE das nächste Mal zu mir kamen, fragte ich sie, auf die Gefahr hin meine Stimmbox zu verlieren.

„Was ist das für ein Experiment? Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?" Der junge Arzt wollte schon sein Skalpell hervor holen, doch die Ärztin hielt ihn auf.

„Orihara-san, unsere Organisation ist darin interessiert die Perfekt-Menschliche-Waffe zu erschaffen und sie wurden ausgewählt um das Original zu gebären."

„W-wie soll das gehen, ich bin ein Typ?"

„Wie implantierten ihnen eine künstliche hergestellte Gebärmutter, während der ersten Operation und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sind sie bereits in der 9ten Woche schwanger."

‚Nein… nein, nein, nein, nein, nein' schrie ich innerlich und versuchte panisch mich aus meinen Fesseln zu befreien.

Ich war einer Panikattacke nahe, weshalb sie mir wieder dieses Schlafmittel injizierten.

Als ich zu mir kam und die Wahrheit in mich einsickerte, machte ich die berühmten 5 Fasen durch.

 **Wut**

 **Verleugnung**

 **Verhandlung**

 **Depression**

Und schließlich **Akzeptanz.**

Ja als ich es schlussendlich akzeptierte, befand ich mich bereits im 5 Monat.

DIE wurden immer aufdringliher und führten Tests mit meinen Ungeborenen durch. Was mir jedoch später zu flucht verhalf.

* * *

 **Ich:** Bitte schön, das erste Kapitel einer Mpreg Geschichte glücklich.

 **Erika:** Beinahe… du hast Shizu-chan vergessen.

 **Izaya:** Und warum wurde ich entführt und geschwängert?

 **Ich:** Erika keine Sorge es ist eine Shizaya Geschichte, Shizu-chan kommt noch und Izaya nun… es fühlt sich so richtig an.

 **Izaya:** Ich kann eh nichts mehr daran ändern, sich such Shizu-chan mir ist langweilig.

 **Erika:** *Sternchen Augen*

 **Ich:** Geht das wieder los.


	2. FLUCHT

FLUCHT

Es begann wie jeder anderer Tag in dieser Hölle, die Schwester brachte mir essen und ging ohne ein Wort mit mir zureden.

Und dann kamen Die, sie setzten mich in einen Rollstuhl und fuhren mich in den Ultraschallraum.

Ich gab es ungern zu aber ich mochte die Zeit wo ich mein Baby sehen konnte. Jedenfalls beobachtete ich mein Kleines auf dem Monitor. Als der junge Arzt meinte.

"Es hat sich gut entwickelt."

"Dann sollten wir anfangen." Ich sah auf und sah wie der junge Arzt eine Spritze mit einer sehr, sehr langen, dünnen Nadel hervor holte aber was mich mehr beunruhigte war die Flüssigkeit in der Spritze, sie war pechschwarz.

Instinktiv, versuchte ich mich weg zu winden und umarmte meinen Bauch.

"Was ist das? Was habt ihr vor?" brüllte ich hysterisch. Die beiden gaben mir keine Antwort stattdessen fesselten sie mich mit Lederriemen an dem Tisch und fixierten meinen Bauch.

"Nein, hört auf!" egal wie sehr ich schie , zappelte und bettelte, die Nadel kam näher.

Der Arzt stach mit der Kanüle in meinen Bauch. Mit entsetzen konnte ich auf dem Monitor sehen das sie meinen Baby in den Kopf stechen wollten.

"Eine Falsche Bewegung von ihnen Orihara und ihr Kind stirbt, wenn sie das nicht wollen dann halten sie still." meinte die Ärztin bestimmend. Ich erstarrte durch diese Worte und blieb regungslos liegen. Und sah hilflos mit an wie sie durch die Risse der Schädeldecke brachen und die Flüssigkeit in das Gehirnwasser spritzten.

Ich spürte wie mein Baby sich in meinem Innersten vor schmerzen windete. Das Gefühl war so stark das ich begann zu weinen. Die beiden Ärzte entfernten die Kanüle vorsichtig und lösten meine Fesseln. Still umschloss ich meinen Bauch und schlurzte, mein Baby, es hatte schmerzen, ich spürte es.

"Wie lange es wohl dauert bis der Embryo die neue DNA aufnimmt?"

"Das bleibt abzuwarten."

' _Was fällt diesen- diesen Biesten ein, das meinen Baby an zutun'_. Ich spürte wie es in mir litt.

Die sollten verschwinden.

Ich will hier raus. Ich will raus.

"Lasst MICH RAUS!" schrie ich und das unvorhersehbare geschah.

Schatten, ein mir bekannter Schatten schlug die beiden Ärzte mit Gewalt gegen die Wand und sie gingen regungslos zu Boden.

Der Schatten zog sich zurück, zu meinen üblichen Schatten. Aber der Schatten vorhin das war Celty´s.. Celty´s Schatten.

"Was geschied hier bloß?" Ein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch, von meinem Baby, brachte mich zurück.

 _'Stimmt ich muss hier raus!'_ Jetzt wo ich so eine Gelegenheit hatte, musste ich sie nutzen.

Ich stand vom Bett auf und verließ das Zimmer, zuvor hatte ich mir ein Skalpell geschnappt.

Vorsichtig schlich ich um jede Kurve bis ich die Schwester(welche nicht mit mir reden durfte sah, nun jetzt würde ich sie zum Sprechen bringen) um eine Ecke erkannte, ich lauerte ihr auf, packte sie am Arm presste ihr das Skalpell gegen ihre Halsschlagader.

"Wo ist hier der Ausgang?" ich sah die Panik in ihren Augen. "Führ mich hier raus und dir passiert nichts!" meinte ich kalt und sie nickte. Ich ließ sie los und sie führte mich durch die Gänge zu einer Tiefgarage. Dort schlug ich sie bewusstlos, durchsuchte sie nach ihren Autoschlüssel.

Der Schlüssel passte zu einen dunkelblauen VW Golf Mini, ich setzte mich rein und fuhr los, ohne zurück zu blicken.

Weg, nur weg, einfach nur Weg.

Ich wusste nicht in was für eine Richtung ich fuhr oder in was für einer Gegend ich mich befand. Ich fuhr so lange es ging weiter, ein gutes Stück des Benzin verfahren war.

Später und schrecklich erschöpft hielt ich den Wagen auf einen Rastplatz, draußen war es schon dunkel, ich weiß nicht wie lange ich unterwegs war, nur das es. Tag war als ich los fuhr.

Es schneite und mir wurde kalt.

Ich beschloss das Auto zu durchsuchen, nach Hilfsmitteln und/oder Geld.

Im Handschuhfach fand ich Kaugummis, zerknüllte Knöllchen und 1.172 Yen(11,72 Euro), ich stieg aus dem Auto aus um nachzusehen ob im Kofferraum brauchbare Dinge waren, und tatsächlich sah es dort schon besser aus.

Im Kofferraum befanden sich ein angefangener Wasserkasten mit noch 7 ungeöffneten Flaschen, eine Decke und eine Plastiktüte mit Frauenkleidern (wohl die Zivilkleidung der Schwester). Ich zog mir die Kleidung an, da ich nur diesen Pyjama an hatte, schnappte mir die Decke und eine Flasche Wasser und stopfte durch den Schnee zurück ins Auto. Ich sah mich kurz im Spiegel an, mit den Klamotten und den Haar welche mir inzwischen bis zu den Schultern gingen, könnte ich ohne Problemen als Frau durch gehen. Ich deckte mich zu und schlief ein.

Als ich wach wurde war es morgen und mit erschrecken stellte ich fest das ich zurück nach Ikebukuro gefahren war. Ich seufzte der Tank war so gut wie leer und ich hatte kein Geld oder die Kraft weiterzufahren. Das Benzin reichte gerade noch um zu einem 'vertrauensvollen Autohändler', dem ich den Wagen für 800.000 Yen andrehen konnte, zu fahren. Glück auch das er mich nicht in diesem Aufzug erkannte. Die Plastiktüte war nun gefüllt mit der Decke und einer Plastikflasche mit dem Geld in der Hosentasche machte ich mich auf den Weg.

Ich hatte Hunger und wollte mich etwas frisch machen, daher ging ich zum Einkaufszentrum, aß dort eine Kleinigkeit und machte mich auf der Toilette frisch. Meinem Baby schien das Frühstück auch zu schmecken, ich umarmte meinen Bauch, es war alles was ich noch hatte.

* * *

Wie sollte es bloß weiter gehen. Ich konnte zwar eine Weile so untertauchen, aber spätestens bei der Geburt bräuchte ich Hilfe. Ein Krankenhaus war unwahrscheinlich. Wenn, die merken das ich ein Mann bin oder die Typen würden dort auf mich warten. Untergrundärzte? da wüsste es nur einen wo ich weiß das er nicht in die Sache verwickelt war und dass war unmöglich. Shinra hasste mich wahrscheinlich jetzt wegen der Sache mit Celty´s Kopf. Was sollte ich tun?

* * *

Ich lief ziellos durch Ikebukuro, als mich jemand an der Schulter packte, noch bevor ich mich umdrehen konnte, war eine Hand über meinem Mund und eine weitere schlang sich um meine Talie. Ich wollte mich wehren, erstarrte aber bei der Stimme meines Angreifers.

"Wusste ich doch das du noch herum lungerst, Floh!"

'NEIN', schrie ich innerlich als mich Heiwajima Shizuo in die nächste Gasse zog. Dort stieß er mich gegen die Wand nur um mich an den Haaren wieder aufzurichten.

"Was soll der Aufzug, Floh? Dachtest du etwa ich würde dich nicht erkennen, du Pest!" Damit riss er an meinen Haaren, vermutlich dachte er es sei eine Perücke oder es war ihm schlicht egal.

"Bitte hör auf die sind echt." damit hörte er auf zu ziehen, ließ aber nicht los.

"Warum hast du dir die Haare wachsen lassen? Du siehst aus wie ein Mädchen." Ich sah zur Seite ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Bis vor wenigen Stunden noch hatte ich nicht mehr damit gerechnet überhaupt wieder Tageslicht zu sehen und jetzt stand ich vor dem Grund der mich nicht hatte dort verrückt werden lassen.

"Ich konnte mich mehrere Monate nicht mehr im Spiegel sehen, aber wenn du es sagst, wird es wohl stimmen." gerne hätte ich jetzt in sein Gesicht gesehen.

"Was meinst du damit?" meinte er wütend und zwang mich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Es.. es war gleich nach unseren Kampf.. man hat mich entführt und.. herum experimentiert.."

"Und was tust du dann hier?"

"Ich bin vor etwa 24 Stunden geflohen. Ich hab ein Auto von denen geklaut und bin einfach losgefahren, so schnell und weit weg wie möglich.. ich habe erst heute morgen gemerkt das ich wieder in Tokyo bin." Shizuo hatte mich losgelassen, ich sank zu Boden und umarmte meinen Bauch.

"Was haben die mit dir gemacht?"

"Sie haben.. es.. es ist.. nicht einfach.."

"Was soll die Scheiße, antworte gefälligst!" schrie er wieder.

"Weil du es ja eh nicht glauben würdest!" schrie ich zurück, verdammte Hormone. Damit packte er mich und holte zum Schlag aus, ich schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Doch dann spürte ich mein Baby, als würde es in meinen inneren schreien. Ich spürte wie die Schatten sich um Shizuo schlangen.

"Was zur..", doch die Schatten schupsten ihn weg von mir. Ich öffnete die Augen, Shizuo stand nun auf der anderen Seite der Gasse.

"Was zu Hölle, Floh, dass waren Celtys Schatten." schrie er und ich glitt erneut zu Boden und weinte, ver~dam~mte~ Hor~ mo~ ne~

"I-izaya.."

"Shizuo.. ich bin schwanger.."

Stille

* * *

 **Izaya:** Hormone sind das letzte

 **Ich:** Oh, aber so sieht man endlich Mal deine Sensible Seite

 **Erika:** Ja Ja Kanra- chan hat recht IzaIza, jetzt wird es richtig fluffig und romantisch Ja JA?

 **Ich:** Nun.. nicht sofort

 **Shizuo:** Ich werde den Floh vermutlich zuerst für verrückt halten und in ein Irrenhaus bringen

 **Kadota:** Obwohl du die Vorführung mit Celty´s Schatten hattest?

 **Erika:** Genau ist das nicht Beweis genug?

 **Ich:** Kein Beweis bloß Indiz


End file.
